Axel X Reader - Prank Gone Wrong
by SteampunkAngel
Summary: One of Axel's pranks on you goes terribly wrong. How will he react? Short story!


Axel. Probably the most annoying guy you have ever met. There wasn't a single time you got along. He was always mean and bullied you around. You tried to get back at him by playing nasty pranks but it never worked. He would always find a way to dodge them. Yet, as much as you hated him, he always was around you and your friends, so you couldn't get rid of him.

It was a normal summer afternoon. The sun was out, not a single cloud in the sky. You and your friends were outside your house, chilling. Demyx was strumming his sitar, Roxas and you were munching ice creams. Axel was nowhere to be seen, though, which bothered you quite a bit. If he was gone for so long, it never meant anything good.

After eating the ice cream and listening to the sweet tunes that Demyx played, you eventually started to doze off. Everything was so peaceful and quiet, not a thing to worry about. The sunrays were warm and a gentle breeze swept across your face.

"SLIIIIIIIMEEEEEE!" came a loud yell from behind you that made everyone jump 5 feet in the air. Your eyes shot open, but before you could do anything else, Axel dumped a giant bucket of green, fake slime on you.

You stood up and spun around, wanting to yell, but as soon as you opened your mouth, a big sack of feathers slammed into your face, making you stumble backwards. You heard loud laughter as you felt your cheeks burn from anger and embarrassment. Tears swelled up in your eyes but you tried to hold them back. Completely green and feathery, you stormed off to your room without saying a word.

Slowly, the laughter died down. After a few minutes passed, Roxas' and Demyx' faces were full of concern.

"Axel… maybe you should go check on her. She's been in there an awfully long time." said Roxas, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, dude," Demyx confirmed as he placed his sitar on the small glass table. Roxas and Demyx were your best friends and they hated seeing you sad, angry or in pain.

"Nah, don't worry, she is fine!" Axel waved his hand, "She's probably just cleaning herself up."

"I'm not so sure…" said Roxas quietly. Demyx nodded in agreement.

"Alright! I'll go check! Sheesh…" Axel sighed, turning on the spot and rushing off into the house.

As Axel came to your bedroom door, he heard muffled sobs and sniffs coming from your bedroom.

"_She really __**is**__ upset!" _he thought to himself, the sudden feeling of guilt washing over him. Axel didn't even bother knocking as he marched into the room. He saw you, still covered in slime and feathers, sitting on your bed, your face buried in your hands. You didn't even bother lifting your head as the pyro sat down next to you.

"(name), I-" he started but was cut off by an angry choke.

"Go away, Axel…" you said against your palms, "You've done enough damage already…always bullying me and acting so mean…and now embarrassing me in front of my best friends…"

"(name), I'm really sorry…I didn't think that-"

"You NEVER think about anyone but yourself! I HATE YOU!" you yelled at the top of your lungs, more tears spilling out. The redhead opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it and hung his head in shame.

You were now sobbing and shaking uncontrollably from rage, sadness and embarrassment. You wanted to yell at Axel even more but before you could, Axel's lips crashed into yours and his tongue slithered inside your mouth. One of his hands twisted into your hair, pulling you deeper into the kiss, while the other wrapped around your waist. You wanted to push him away but he was just to strong. The way he kissed you was so passionate, you started to give in. As he breathed into your mouth, your whole body shivered, giving in more and more. Finally, he let go, took a deep breath and pressed his lips against yours one more time. You broke apart, both breathing hard and gasping for air.

"(name), I love you," Axel panted, blushing bright red.

"What?!" your eyes widened.

"I love you," he repeated, blushing even more.

"Really? Since when?" you raised one eyebrow, folding your arms.

"Since the day I met you! I wanted to draw your attention, but I didn't know how… so, I started to be mean and play pranks on you. I never thought it would hurt you so much! But, now I know and I'm really, really sorry!... Will you be my kitten someday?" he looked at you with big, puppy-dog eyes and you giggled.

"Of course I will. I love you too," you smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up!" the redhead said, realizing that you were still covered in fake slime and feathers.

NOTE:

-I'm only a beginner at writing

-Please be honest when reviewing


End file.
